Stephanie at Hogwarts
by BadWolf2
Summary: Firstly this is a crossover between Harry potter/ Lord of the rings/ Hawaii five 0. Do not worry if you haven't seen or read one of them just leave a comment if I do not explain it in the story. Anyway Stephanie is not a witch but goes to Hogwarts because Dumbledore asked her to investigate a murder. What if Legolas and Aragorn are new professor. Suck at summaries read please.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Thank you first of all for deciding to read this story. As said in the summary it is not only a harry potter fanfic. It is also a Hawaii five 0 crossover and a few characters from Lord of The Rings. I do not own Hawaii five 0, Lord of The Rings or Harry Potter. If you don't watch Hawaii five 0 don't worry it just has some of the ideas from it. Like last names and all that. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this for any mistake. Reviews are welcome and wanted.

* * *

Stephanie McGarrett was getting ready to get on the Hogwarts express. Not that she stayed in the school much. She was a navy SEAL so she got out of Hogwarts regularly to complete missions. She enjoyed being a navy SEAL. Following in her feathers footsteps. Her farther had always asked what he had wanted to be, and she always said a cop. But in order to be a good cop she trained as a navy SEAL first.

Every time she would say that she wanted to be a cop her farther would say "Anything but that" but she would never listen to him. She would do what her farther and grandfather and great grandfather had done...be a cop.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the whistle of a train. She boarded the train and sat in an empty compartment. She wasn't really magical. Harry Potter aka the boy who lived, had been helping her fake magic. Only Dumbledore knew that except Harry of course.

But only Dumbledore knew that she was a navy SEAL. There had been a murder there a few years ago and Dumbledore had asked her if she would stay another year to make sure nothing happened. Every time Stephanie needed to report for her duties Dumbledore would help her get there.

She had to report for duty in North Korea in a fortnight. It was about catching drug dealers there. **(AU: If you have watched Hawaii five 0 this character is basically a female version of Steve. Still don't own anything. Don't sue!)** She was going with a close friend in the navy.

She is quite proud of herself because she had become a Commander in less than two years. Mainly because at least two people quit and all of the except her have thoughts of it. The people who think about it think that their thoughts are kept to themselves, but truly it is written all over their faces.

You are probably wondering why Dumbledore asked her to investigate the murder. It is because Dumbledore and her farther had been close friends. Dumbledore knew most of the family's past. Including when her mother was killed in a car accident when driving home from work. She was only eleven years old then. Her farther said he was sorry for the cop who had to tell them of her death. Stephanie never realised what he had meant until she had to do it herself.

She thought back to the day. She remembered it as though it was yesterday.

 _Stephanie drove her Camaro as fast as it would go swerving through the traffic. She had just been informed of a shootout in a village near her home in Hawaii._

 _When she got there there was three dead bodies. But one in particular caught her eye. It was a body of a little boy. He was eight years old at the most. He had short blonde hair matted with blood and his blue eyes were open, staring lifelessly up at the sky. She walked over to him and closed his eyes with her fingers._

 _"Commander you will have to tell the mother everyone else is busy."said David one of the cops._

 _"Alright. Address?"_

She had regretted that sentence since. The face of the woman had haunted her. She never knew how hard it would be. The day she got used to doing it is the day she will quit, she told herself.

The door slid open and Harry stepped in.

"Just letting you know that we will be at Hogwarts soon."

"Ok thanks."

With that Harry closed the door and walked away. Harry wasn't Stephanie 's favourite person. The only reason he knew and helped is because Dumbledore said he had to so he had no choose. He also told him not to tell anyone.

Her favourite person was probably Luna. She was nice although she was in a different house. When Stephanie had had the sorting hat put on her head, it ameadiatly put her in Griffindor for Dumbledore had told him to.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Albus Dumbldore sitting across from her.

"How are you my dear?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am fine. May I ask why you are here. It's not that I don't like you it is just you have school to run."

"I am here to confirm what time you are leaving for your duties." he smiled.

"In a fortnight tomorrow."She answered.

"Alright dear. I will see you in the great hall. By the way we have two new professors. Their names are Legolas and Aragorn. I will introduce you to them later."

"Alright thank you. I will see you later. Bye!"she said before he left in a blink of an eye.

The train arrived in less than an hour. Stephanie could never get used to the beauty of Hogwarts. It was amazing. It was a light brown colour with dark Windows, except one the main hall. The architect of the building was fantastic. There was a bridge leading from one part of the building to the other. The sky was painted a midnight blue so the stars stood out.

As Stephanie got out of the boat she said to herself,"Time for another year then."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi by the way I own none of the characters only the plot.

* * *

The hall was lit by many candle floating. The ceiling was a mirrored image of the sky outside. Stephanie noticed two new teachers sitting at the table presumably Legolas and Aragorn. She sat down next to the weasley brothers.

"You were-" Goerge said.

"Off school-" Fred continued.

"Alot-"

"Last year." They both said.

"Yeah and?" Stephanie said.

They just shrugged their shoulders.

"We just wanted to know why."

"Private matters needed attending to." Stephanie answered. Just then Stephenies phone rang. The caller ID was Thomas the leader in the navy.

"McGarrett." Stephanie said.

"Commander we need to hurry up your departure they are moving."

"Alright. So when exactly sir?"

"Two days." He said and Stephanie sighed.

"Understood sir."

With that she ended the call. Dumbledore was looking at her and she mouthed two days. He nodded before standing.

"I would like to welcome everyone back to another year of Hogwarts. I will be making a few introductions. This is Legolas and Aragorn." They stood up and everyone clapped.

"And secondly-" he was cut off by the ringing of a phone. Stephanie looked down. Unknown number.

"Sorry have to take this."She said and clicked the accept button.

"McGarrett."

"Nice to hear from you again."

"Who is this?"She asked confused.

"I knew your mother."

"Wo Fat."

"You are fast."

"Why are you calling?"

"Oh just checking up on you seeing as your mother was murdered."

"How do you know about that? Only me and Chin know ..." She came to a horrible realization,"you killed my mother."

He hang up then. As soon as she looked at the phone she phoned Chin.

"Chin I need you to track a phone signal down. 07623 763 888."

"Ok it is currently located in..."

"Chin? Are you there?"

"It is located in your house."

"Ok thanks." She hung up the phone and started to leave.

"Stephanie where are you going?" Dumbledore asked.

"Find Wo Fat."She answered as though it was obvious.

"Where exactly is this Wo Fat." He asked.

"Somwhere I haven't been in a while."

"Where?" Most of the teachers asked.

"Home."

"Oh and when will you be back."

"Well I'll probably go straight to North Korea. If I don't die. Big if by the way. Probably a month."She answered. Aragorn and Legolas was surprised by the way she spoke of death. It was as if she had been in near death situations before.

"Alright."

"What do you mean alright! She is going to get herself killed!" Professor Snaps said. He didn't like many people but Stephanie was acceptable.

"No I'm not."She threw Dumbledore her Identifycation card which showed to the professors and then threw it back.

"Very well."'Snaps said.

"Why are you going To north Korea?" Aragorn asked.

"I'll tell you if, when I get back." She corrected herself. And then ran out the room.

"She will be fine... won't she?" Legolas said.

"I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie walked into Hogwarts. She went strait to Dumbledores office. She whispered the code and went in. She went up the stairs and knocked the door.

"Who is it?"came Dumbledores voice.

"It's me. I'm back." Stephanie said.

"Come in dear."

She opened the door to be welcomed by Professor Snaps, Mcgonogal, Legolas and Arogorn.

"How was the mission?" Dumbledore asked.

"We completed it but people died." Stephanie said.

"Who?"

And with that Stephanie started to tell the story.

 _Her and Lucus-the one who went with her-hid behind a Bush waiting for William Haas to make a appearance. When he did Stephanie walked up to him while Lucus sneaked up behind him._

 _"Nice day." She said as she punched him in the face and Lucus put a sack over Williams head and started to make our way back to the truck._

 _Suddenly there was a bullet fired and I brought William behind a car with Lucus. One of the bullets went throughout Lucus's arm._

 _"Can you go on?" She asked ,worried._

 _"Yeah I'm fine let's go." He said._

 _They ran to a stack of metal barrels just across from them. They started firing at them._

 _"Come on let's go." She urged._

 _"Look at me. I'm not going anywhere." He said and Stephanie looked down at his side it was oozing with black and red blood." Finish the mission Stephanie. And tell my daughter I loved her. And give her this." he handed her a golden chain." I'll hold them off."_

 _With that Stephanie ran to the truck bringing William with her. She dumped him in the truck and got in to the driver seat._

 _"Leave me!" And then he was shot in the head. She drove off with a tear streaming down her cheek. He had been her only friend._

"I have a few questions to ask you. Would you all go apart from Aragorn and Legolas."

So everyone except Aragorn and Legolas left.

"Your questions?" Stephanie asked.

"Did you find WoFat?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes he is in a plane ready to go to a Russian heavily guarded prison."She said. Just then her phone rang.

Her eyes widened.

"Dad?" She said answering the phone.

"How are you champ?" Her dad said. Worridly.

"Dad what is wrong?"

"Who are these people Stephanie?!"

"What-"

"Oh Stephanie... lovely to hear from you again." Victor Haas, William Haas's brother said.

"Haas. Let. My. Father. Go."

"If you return my brother to me."

"You are smart enough to know that's never going to happen." Just then she had a call off HPD.

"I'm going to have to put you on hold."

"Hello William Haas has just committed suicide." The voice on the other end said.

"..." She was speechless she ended the call and called back Victor.

"Victor let my father go."

"My brother is dead isn't he.?" No answer."isn't he!?"

"Yes."

"Then so is your father."

"NO!" She shouted just as she heard the shot fired and the phone went dead.


End file.
